


3:30 AM

by hellbehindhiseyes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbehindhiseyes/pseuds/hellbehindhiseyes
Summary: When Steve hears [Y/N] screaming from their room, he doesn’t think twice before jumping into action.





	3:30 AM

_If there was something you’ve learned in your line of job is that nothing good ever comes from hanging around a dark alley after midnight. So when common sense kicked in you tried to run._

_It was very unfortunate however, that your feet wasn’t responding to any of your commands. Turning towards the exist your body went in shock as you felt the familiar burning feeling of a knife penetrating the skin under your ribs._

_You got a glance of it before holding onto the wound with you hands. The knife, tactical painted in black with the very familiar HYDRA logo engraved on it. The pain burning thought your veins made you dizzy while warm bloods covered your fingers, now trying to stop the wound from bleeding more. The last thing you were able to see before falling to your knees was a tall figure, running towards your injure body._

_At that moment, when your instincts kicked in, so you did the only reasonable thing anyone could do in that type of situation: you screamed._

_As loud as you could, as long as you could - until your lungs felt numb._

 

_*_

 

You opened your eyes in horror at the exact same moment a silver object collided against your headboard, taking your knife from under your pillow, your fingers worked fast as you threw it against the figure standing in your doorway.

Looking over your shoulder, seeing all the pictures hanged behind your wall. Familiar faces that you loved so much…. You were home. Not in a dark hallway. Staring at the Shield, the realization of what had happened made the adrenalin in your body kick in even more… The shield was never far from Steve, which could only mean that one thing.

**Shit.**

_“What the f-”_  He spoke, in a sleepy voice. Touching the knife with his fingertips while frowning his eyebrows. _“[Y/N]… Babe, did you just threw a knife at me?”_

You glanced at the knife, Steve and the shield.

The scream made sense now - It was all just a nightmare. Feeling the cold sheets with your fingers you held onto it, trying to relax your body. Then you glanced at a very confused Steve, to a knife - your knife, precisely - stuck on the wall an inch from his head.

And finally, back to his shield.

Stuck above your headboard. 

_“You walk into our room at 3:30 in the morning being as delicate as a war tank and want me to just roll with it?”_ You inhaled deeply, while pinching the bridge of your nose. Standing up, you tried calculating the damage his shield had done to your decoration. _“When did you got back?”_

__“I just did… I just got back about half an hour ago ended up passed out at the couch and I- You know.”__ He answered, scratching the back of his head.  _“I thought I heard you screaming.”_

You pointed at the shield, while chewing on your bottom lip raising your eyebrows in amusement. 

_“And throwing your fucking frisby around our room was the best scenario you came up with to stop me from screaming, Captain Rogers?”_

Steve opened his mouth for a split second, then closed it again. You rolled your eyes while he tried to suffocate a laugh.

_“Yeah I… I got nothing”_  He finally spoke, walking towards the shield and removing from the wall like it wasn’t a big deal. _“I really got nothing, doll.”_

You laughed, walking towards him and pulling him to your arms, Steve crashed his lips against yours passionately. Nothing, ever could make you feel as safe as being in the arms of the one you loved the most.

_“Was that another one of your nightmares?“_ He asked, kissing your neck while you ran your fingers thought his blonde and messy bed hair.

_“It’s not as bad as it probably looks, darling.”_ You spoke, leading him back to bed. Running your fingers under his shirt while him gently with your nails. Looking at Steve you saw the perfect moment as he smiled against your skin, pressing a gentle kiss against your shoulder. He glanced at the shirt you were wearing, smiling once more after realizing it was one of his. You guided his hands, placing them firmly against your waist.

“ _Are you? You are-Oh, You are definitely not wearing anything under my shirt, are you [Y/N]?_ ” 

_“Nope…”_  You looked at the small clock placed on top of your nightstand, then back at Steve with a defiant smile _“It’s exactly 3:30 in the morning and Hill is expecting me for debriefing at 7… Which means you have 3 hours to make it up to me, Rogers.”_

He laughed and you could hear the angels singing while throwing his head back. _“You know what I always say doll… I could do this-”_

_“- All day, yeah yeah, less talking more kissing.”_ You interrupted, rolling your eyes as you got rid of the only fabric covering your body. Steve got the message, working on undoing his belt.

_“Roger that, Agent [Y/L/N]”  
_


End file.
